This invention relates to arthroplasty, and more particularly, to an implant for use in arthroplasty when hyaline articular cartilage is damaged, it breaks down and joint space is lost. Inflammatory enzymes such as from the Cox-1, Cox-2 and/or 5-Lox systems are released and loose bodies form adding to the degradation of joint function. Such joint damage is conventionally treated by physical therapy, analgesics, pain medication and injections. When these treatments fail, the traditionally accepted treatment option is arthroplasty implantation or replacing the joint with an artificial joint construct. Current arthroplasty techniques typically use “plastic and metal” implants that are rigid and which ultimately fail due to loosening or infection or debris from wear. Conventional materials for the artificial joint components include chrome-cobalt-molybdenum alloy (metal) and high molecular weight polyethylene (plastic). Each is often fixed by a cement-like mixture of methyl methacrylate to the ends of the bones that define the joint that is the subject of the arthroplasty, or coated with a surface that enables bone in-growth. Current hip joint replacements typically last about 10-15 years and knee replacements typically last about 5-10 years. Ankle joint replacements, on the other hand, are not very successful, and often fail in the first several years after surgery.
Conditions requiring arthroplasty include traumatic arthritis, osteoarthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, osteonecrosis, and failed surgical procedures.